The present invention generally relates to a fastener assembly, and more particularly to a fastener having stakes located in the sidewall flats to maintain serviceability.
Fastener assemblies provide manufacturing advantages unavailable to the individual combination of a nut and a bolt. It is known to mount a commonly available hexagonal fastener having a circular flange at one end into a sheet metal retainer to form such a fastener assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,980 discloses such a fastener assembly. The polygonal fasteners include a flange allowing the retainer assemblies to be staked in place by scraping material from the points of the fastener thereby attaching the fastener to the retainer. This worked well enough for the purpose of attachment, but destroyed the edges of the hex fastener. Thus, the destruction of the edges rendering the fastener assembly unserviceable as a standard wrench or socket uses the fastener edges to grasp onto the fastener for removal.